Un ange de trop
by cmwamisskika
Summary: "Et le coup fut porté, comme un coup en traître sur la nuque. La douleur se diffusa dans son corps entier et ses mains tremblèrent. Les larmes le submergèrent comme une mer déchaînée contre les rochers"


Bonsoir tout le monde… voila, cette Song Fic est en construction depuis les vacances d'été je pense et dernièrement, j'ai décidé de la terminer… elle a été corrigée et j'ai hésité à la publier, elle est peut être un peu répétitive, mais cette chanson me touche tellement que je serais incapable de changer quoi que ce soit à ce texte… je suis d'habitude quelqu'un qui fait des concessions, mais là je peux pas, je n'y peut pas grand-chose, c'est comme ça… Cette chanson touche tout le monde, sans exception. Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un, c'est dans la loi de la vie ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que les paroles vous toucheront vous aussi, autant qu'elles m'ont touchées moi ! Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici le lien pour l'écouter :

http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 28AIGa8xd9Q (en oubliant pas d'enlever tout les espace bien sûr !)

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent aucunement, mais bel et bien a la talentueuse JK Rowling sans qui nous ne pourrions produire d'aussi bons écrits que l'on trouve sur ce site :-)

**Rating: **Je l'ai mise en T pour avoir bonne conscience lol je ne peux pas dire qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment choquant, mais comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir... voila :-)

Voila, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout, vous êtes les seuls juges maintenant, à vos yeux, qu'ils ne s'assombrissent pas et qu'ils scintillent d'émotion, à mon grand espoir…

Musique Maestro !

* * *

Un ange de trop.

Il était là assis au premier rang, écoutant le discours sans l'écouter vraiment. Lui si fier, si froid, si droit… aujourd'hui il était froid, il était droit mais loin d'être fier. Au contraire, ses yeux reflétaient une infinie tristesse. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait jamais. Mais il avait le cœur gros, une énorme boule s'était formée au creux de sa gorge et il gardait ses yeux braqués au dessus du cercueil d'un blanc immaculé, c'était sa couleur favorite le blanc. Elle aimait tout ce qui touchait à la lumière éblouissante. Il ne voulait pas poser ses yeux dessus, ce serait comme accepter et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Ce serait comme lui dire au revoir et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il refusait d'admettre et pourtant…

Assis sur la même rangée que lui, ses amis à elle, mais aussi les siens maintenant étaient tout aussi tristes que lui, accablés même. Eux ne se retenaient pour ainsi dire pas. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, mais il n'avait jamais su extérioriser. Il avait été élevé comme ça et 18 ans d'éducation ne s'effacent pas en un claquement de doigt, même si ses derniers mois il avait fait d'innombrables efforts. Aujourd'hui il se demandait à quoi cela avait bien servi, ses efforts n'avaient rien payé du tout et au contraire l'avaient enlevée à lui. Quel gâchis. Il aurait peut être du rester comme il était. Peut être serait-elle encore en vie aujourd'hui. S'ils avaient continué à se détester, elle ne se serait jamais sacrifiée pour lui. Peut être…

Une main se posa sur la sienne à sa gauche, il tourna la tête tiré de ses sombres pensées. Des yeux noisette, presque pareils aux _siens_. Des larmes en coulaient silencieusement et d'une certaine manière le suppliaient. _Ginny_. Elle avait été son premier soutien dans l'autre groupe, il l'aimait beaucoup.

« Drago… » murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée par ses sanglots qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Tu… tu devrais lui dire au revoir » dit-elle. Il s'aperçut alors que le discours était terminé et que tout le monde était debout, prêt à suivre le cortège jusqu'au cimetière juste a coté de cette petite église non loin de chez elle. Sans lâcher la main de la rouquine, il se leva et avança refusant obstinément de _le_ regarder. En silence, le cortège atteint la nécropole rapidement. Le trou était creusé, c'est la première chose qu'il remarqua, son cœur se serra. Le cercueil était devant, pour un dernier adieu. Tout le monde passa alentour lui rendre un dernier hommage et il y en avait du monde ! Ginny ne l'avait pas lâché.

**Chaque nuit je prie le ciel pour te retrouver dans ton lit**

**Je ne veux pas réaliser que tu es partie**

« Drago… viens » elle le tira doucement et il se laissa faire. Ils arrivèrent devant, Ginny posa sa main dessus, laissant libre court à ses larmes et s'en alla, le laissant seul face à son désespoir. Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, il le regarda. Sans l'avoir prévu, inévitablement sa main atterrit elle aussi sur le bois blanc… il tourna autour, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux sa main posée dessus comme si elle y était collée. Ses yeux le piquèrent et sans le sentir, les larmes montèrent. Il lutta et réussit à se contenir en pensant avec amertume qu'il devait ça à son père, encore… Il jeta un dernier regard et se détacha enfin pour que l'on puisse le mettre en terre. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu descendre, il avait eu une soudaine envie de hurler. Toute sa rage, tout son chagrin. Plus jamais il ne la reverrait et c'était une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'installer. Pourtant, l'année n'était pas terminée et il dut bien s'en rendre compte par lui-même lorsqu'il entra dans leurs appartements. Il était désespérément _seul._

**Chaque nuit je prie le vide quand tu nous as quittés**

**Je suis forcé de croire que je dois l'accepter…**

Ce jour là, il supporta tout sans broncher. La cérémonie chez ses parents, les condoléances, les pleurs. Il accueillait les gens avec toute la dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve, sans montrer une seule fois sa faiblesse. Il repartit avec les autres à Poudlard, cette école qui montrait encore les vestiges et les douloureux souvenirs de la terrible bataille dont elle avait été le témoin une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry lui dire qu'il ne devait pas rester seul… ni Ron lui disant qu'ils étaient tous là les uns pour les autres… ni Ginny le priant de ne pas se refermer sur lui-même… en fait, il ne les écouta pas et monta directement rejoindre ses appartements. Il voulait être seul, il avait _besoin_ d'être seul.

Quand il entra, la première chose qu'il vit, fut sa cape à elle posée sur le dossier du divan. Comme un automate, comme s'il avait subi le sortilège de l'impérium, il avança main tendue. Il attrapa le bout de tissu du bout des doigts, joignant sa deuxième main à la première, il laissa tomber sa baguette au sol et serra la cape à deux mains, s'y cramponnant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et le coup fut porté, comme un coup en traître sur la nuque. La douleur se diffusa dans son corps entier et ses mains tremblèrent. Les larmes le submergèrent comme une mer déchaînée contre les rochers. Il porta le tissu à son visage et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le cri sortit tout seul. Un cri déchirant. Un cri de peine. Un cri de haine. Un cri d'amour… et il se laissa tomber au sol, gardant la cape serrée contre sa joue, humant le parfum encore bien accroché, et il pleura toute les larmes de son corps, toute la nuit durant…

**Et j'ai prié pour te garder**

**Tout près de moi pour pas t'oublier**

**J'aurais tout fait pour entendre ta voix**

**Encore une fois**

Alors il avait reprit les cours. Sans elle. Il avait reprit sa vie. Sans elle. Mais en réalité, il ne vivait pas. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses journées ne se résumaient qu'à se lever le matin, manger le peu que son estomac supportait, aller en cours et rentrer dans ses appartements. Seul. Désespérément seul. Il ne parlait plus à personne. Juste pour dire que ça allait quand sans cesse on lui posait la même question. Cette question si stupide. _Ça va ?_ bien sûr que non ! Rien n'allait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer à faire semblant de vivre. Pour elle. Pour obtenir son diplôme, pour devenir auror et venger sa mémoire car même si le danger avait été écarté durant cette bataille, bien des fidèles restaient en liberté, dont son assassin. Il le tuerait. Un jour il le regarderait en face, lèverait sa baguette et le tuerait. Il le ferait payer. C'était ça sa motivation. La rage. Et la vengeance. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça.

**Et j'ai prié pour te donner**

**Tout l'amour que t'as mérité**

**J'aurais tout fait pour m'étendre encore**

**Tout près de toi**

Et pourtant quand il rentrait le soir, son masque craquait. On arrivait à la fin de l'année et trois mois étaient passés. Il croyait que le temps adoucirait son chagrin, apaiserait sa souffrance. Mais bien au contraire, il ne faisait que l'attiser, la raviver sans cesse. Dés qu'il rentrait, il laissait éclater son désespoir et pleurait toute les larmes que pouvait contenir son corps. Même si ça ne le rendait pas moins malheureux, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, il se l'était juré et il le lui avait dit. Elle l'avait laissé tombé. Elle avait promis de rester en sécurité ! Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné… même si en son for intérieur, il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien en réalité. Mais à force de solitude et de chagrin, il en perdait le peu de raison qu'elle l'avait aidé à avoir.

**Toutes ces larmes versées pour toi ne te ramèneront pas à moi**

**Tous ces rêves brisés, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?**

_« Je t'aime tellement… »_

_« Épouse-moi ! »_

_« Tu es la femme de ma vie Hermione… »_

_« Promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais rien d'insensé »_

_« Mon amour… »_

_« HERMIONE NON ! »_

_« AU SECOURS !! »_

_« Regarde-moi ! Je t'en prie, regarde-moi »_

En sang dans ses bras, en plein milieu d'une bataille à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais dû prendre part, il la perd, il le sent.

_« Je… Je t'aime… Drago » _

Il se réveille en sursaut. C'est le même rêve depuis quatre ans maintenant. Quatre ans, il venait d'être diplômé auror l'année précédente et depuis, son acharnement à retrouver le responsable de sa mort était plus vif que jamais ! Partout on entendait parler du grand Drago Malefoy. Il s'était fait une réputation dans tout le monde sorcier. Mais il l'avait promis, il le retrouverait. Chaque journée plus pénible que la précédente, il se levait en pensant à elle. Et c'est ce souvenir, uniquement ce souvenir qui le motivait à continuer. Il ne vivait pas, il _survivait_ mais c'était grâce à elle. Là où elle était au moins, elle était tranquille. Il l'imaginait là haut, en train de le regarder avec tendresse et amour. Il l'imaginait sereine. Il l'imaginait sage. Il l'imaginait belle…

**Je me console en me disant que tu es partie tout là haut**

**Mais je suis forcé de croire qu'il y a un ange de trop**

Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Parce qu'elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Parce qu'il devenait fou sans elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Il trouvait mille et une raisons qui auraient dû la garder en vie. Et aucune qui justifiait sa disparition. Elle ne le méritait pas, pas elle. Lui peut-être, mais pas Hermione.

**Et j'ai prié pour te garder**

**Tout près de moi pour pas t'oublier**

**J'aurais tout fait pour entendre ta voix**

**Encore une fois**

Et ce jour là, fut l'apothéose. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait l'avoir. Ce salaud qui lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur et de son âme il y a quatre ans de ça. Tout son être qui criait vengeance allait pouvoir être apaisé. Son cœur qui mourrait à petit feu tous les jours, commencerait à cicatriser. Sa tête cesserait de le tourmenter. Ses pleurs s'arrêteraient. Il allait lui faire payer. Se défouler et sortir toute la rage qu'il éprouvait depuis tout ce temps maintenant. Cette colère renfermée à double tour dans sa poitrine qu'il refusait de laisser sortir créant une douleur atroce qui grandissait à mesure que les jours, semaines et mois sans elle passaient. Il allait supplier. Il s'en était convaincu.

Il était là, face à lui. Comme par hasard, il pleuvait et a torrent ! L'eau dégoulinait sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il le tenait en joue, à genoux. Lui l'homme qui lui a volé son bonheur. Lui le monstre. Il ne le connaissait pas à l'époque de la guerre, c'était un être totalement dans l'ombre. Un nouveau qui voulait se faire bien voir auprès de son maître, comme tous ces chiens galeux qu'étaient les mangemorts. Tous prêts à lécher les bottes du mage noir pour obtenir ses faveurs… si Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort ce jour là, l'homme que Drago avait en face de lui serait probablement devenu son bras droit en récompense d'avoir réussi à tuer une des personnes les plus proches de Harry Potter ! Sa hargne se renforça, sa haine augmenta encore d'un cran en repensant au nombre de malheureux que cette vermine avait fait en leur enlevant Hermione et il serra encore un peu plus sa baguette.

**Et j'ai prié pour te donner**

**Tout l'amour que t'as mérité**

**J'aurais tout fait pour m'étendre encore**

**Tout près de toi**

Il allait lui faire honneur et la venger. Il avait réussi sans difficulté à le désarmer. Ce gars était un des rares mangemorts encore en fuite depuis la fin de la guerre. Les anciens aurors s'étaient chargés de s'occuper du plus grand nombre et laissaient aux jeunes nouveaux, le soin de s'occuper du reste. Drago avait été clair à ce sujet. Durant ses trois ans d'école d'auror, il avait fait des recherches sur cet homme. Il savait qui il était, comment il s'appelait, ses études, sa famille, ses goûts, tout ! Il savait tout de lui et de son passé. Et comme tous les mangemorts échappé, il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Sale, répugnant, vivant dans la rue, mendiant pour manger.

« Tu me dégoûtes » dit-il le regard fou de colère.

« Qui, qui êtes vous ? » demanda l'homme recroquevillé, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il y a quatre ans, la bataille de Poudlard ? » demanda Drago qui était maintenant assez proche pour enfoncer sa baguette sur sa joue.

« Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » balbutia l'homme. Il était vulnérable, tremblant de la tête au pied et totalement à sa merci. Pourtant, Drago n'en éprouva pas une seule once de joie. Pas de soulagement, pas de bonheur de le voir le supplier comme il le croyait. Pas de compassion ni de pitié non plus pour cet homme, rien. Aucun sentiment, il se sentait juste en colère.

« Tu m'as TOUT PRIS !! » hurla-t-il enfonçant encore sa baguette. Et là, l'homme se mit à pleurer. Sans dignité aucune après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux pauvres gens qu'il avait certainement martyrisés.

« Pitié… » supplia-t-il.

« _Pitié _?! » s'égosilla Drago.

« Après le nombre de personnes que tu as tuées… est ce que tu les as écoutées, leurs supplications ? N'as-tu donc aucune once de dignité et de courage pour affronter les conséquences de tes actes ? Tu es déplorable et je vais te tuer »

« Non ! Je vous en prie… je suis désolé… je suis désolé… »

« Être désolé ne me rendra pas ce que tu m'as pris… » rétorqua Drago.

« S'il vous plaît… je regrette. Je vous jure que je regrette » pleura l'homme de plus belle.

« Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle ! » cracha Drago. « Ferme les yeux… »

« Je vous en prie… »

« FERME LES YEUX ! » hurla-t-il. Et il le fit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, il les ferma.

**Si j'avais pu prendre ta place je l'aurais fait sans hésiter**

**Je me retrouve avec ma peine que je ne peux pas effacer **

**Je l'aurais pris ta place…**

**Je l'aurais pris ta place**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège qui lui serait fatal, Drago hésita. Etait-il vraiment capable de faire ça ? Était-il vraiment sur le point de tuer un homme de sang froid, à terre et sans baguette pour se défendre ? Il avait tellement de fois rêvé de ce moment… dans ses rêves, il n'hésitait pas. Dans ses rêves, il sentait le soulagement l'envahir quand il était sur le point de jeter le sort. Un sentiment intense de liberté. Mais là dans la réalité ? Que ressentait-il ? Il allait devenir un monstre comme l'autre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça…

Mais il avait tellement mal ! Ce n'était pas ça qui lui rendrait Hermione. Il se rendait compte que mort ou vif, rien ne changerait. La situation resterait la même, elle lui manquerait tout autant et la vie ne serait pas plus belle. Même s'il le méritait, ça ne changerait rien. Alors il se ravisa, abaissant lentement sa baguette, les yeux braqués sur la larve qu'était devenu ce meurtrier.

« Lève-toi » ordonna-t-il. L'homme à genoux ouvrit les yeux, soulagé et obéit. Drago lui lia les mains.

« Merci… »

« Remercie la jeune femme que tu as assassinée à ma place espèce de pourriture » et il transplanna au ministère de la magie, décidé à le livrer aux aurors avant de changer d'avis.

**Et j'ai prié pour te garder**

**Tout près de moi pour pas t'oublier**

**J'aurais tout fait pour entendre ta voix**

**Encore une fois**

Une semaine après l'arrestation du criminel, Drago se rendit au cimetière où elle était enterrée, pour la première fois depuis son enterrement. Il n'y avait jamais été, n'en trouvant pas la force. En réalité, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'osait pas, de peur d'offenser sa mémoire. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait : se racheter. Toutes ces années passées à le traquer pour vouloir le tuer. C'était ça, le tuer pour avoir grâce aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle était morte pour lui. Elle avait prit le sort, pour lui et il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il avait compris que le tuer n'arrangerait rien et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé et mis en prison, il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait enfin se rendre sur la tombe de son aimée sans se sentir coupable ou hypocrite de venir la voir.

Il avançait avec un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Il savait que ces fleurs faisaient cliché lorsque l'on se rendait sur une tombe, mais elle les avait toujours aimées. Il s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale, se mettant à genoux dans les graviers et posa le bouquet sur le marbre blanc. Il regarda la photo qui trônait sur la pierre. Elle souriait et il se perdit dans les yeux rieurs de cette jeune fille qu'il aimait tellement. Maintenant il allait peut être pouvoir vivre. Jamais il n'oublierait le souvenir d'Hermione, mais il se disait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés pour être ensemble, cette ultime épreuve ne réussirait pas à tarir leur amour et qu'ils finiraient de toute façon par se retrouver, même si il devait attendre pour la rejoindre, il s'en fichait puisque désormais, il avait toute la vie devant lui !

**Et j'ai prié pour te donner**

**Tout l'amour que t'as mérité**

**J'aurais tout fait pour m'étendre encore**

**Tout près de toi**

* * *

Voila, voila !

J'attends votre verdict, bon ou mauvais je prends tout !

À bientôt sur mes fictions en cours ! et n'oubliez pas la pitite review qui mets du baume au cœur ou même parfois, du plombs dans la cervelle lol

Bisoux et merci !

Jess


End file.
